


They just needed a little tiny push

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Two words: Truth serum
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	They just needed a little tiny push

**Author's Note:**

> Actually the truth serum is mentioned canonly on one TOS episode so...

“Nurse Chapel to bridge” sounded through the communication

“Kirk here, what’s it?” The captain responded

“Dr McCoy is on his way” The nurse simply said

“Fine…?” Kirk said not understanding, Bones was always on the bridge, why was she telling him?

“We have had a problem here, he was working on the lab and accidentally injected himself truth serum. He’s looking for Spock.” She explained. The vulcan turned his chair when he heard his name. Kirk changed to a surprise expression. Suddenly the lift doors opened. 

“Heya Jimmy boy!”. The doctor entered the bridge.

“Hello Bones, today there is nothing interesting here, you should go back to sickbay, I’m sure you have stuff to do” The captain said calmly. But McCoy hadn’t pay attention to this and he was looking at the vulcan.

“Oh Spock, how much I love ya” He suddenly said approaching to the vulcan, his blue baby eyes sparkling. 

“How much I loved ya all this years” The doctor continued. Spock was getting really green.

“How much joy ya brin’ to my life” Bones said sitting on the vulcan’s lap and putting his hands around his neck. And Spock, he wasn’t angry as Kirk thought he would, on the contrary, he was now looking at the doctor tenderly. Chekov, Sulu and Uhura couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Every time I see those perfect ears of ya or that perfect logic I just feel the need of kissin’ ya” Bones finished. Their faces were quite close.

“Bones go back to sickbay” Kirk interrupted.

“But Jim, I like being on the bridge, here is all the action, here is you and here is Spock” McCoy said standing up.

“That’s an order” The captain firmly said

“Okay, okay, but I hate when ya give me orders, okay you are in command but I remind ya that I’m older and smarter-” Bones started complaining

“Now” Kirk commanded. The doctor exited the room. The rest of the crew on the bridge still laughing quietly. The captain gave a look to Spock who lowered the head even greener than before, too much thoughts were on his mind.

After some minutes Spock went to the the sickbay. Bones was sleeping on a biobed. The vulcan entered and give a look to the doctor.

“How is he?” He asked Christine.

“Oh, he is perfectly okay, he just need some rest” The nurse said with her usual smile.

“Is he going to remember what had happened?” Spock asked. Chapel laugh at the thought.

“I’m afraid he will” Christine answered exiting the room. There were anyone but Spock and Bones. The vulcan sat on the bed and stared at him when the doctor opened his eyes, at first he didn’t seem to have noticed that Spock was there.

“How I get here?” He murmured to himself, but a second after his eyes went wide, he now remembered, he turned slowly and fearfully to see the vulcan who was still there, sitting in the bed and looking at him. 

“hm, S-Spock, I’m sorry, I--” He would had continued but the vulcan cutted him by giving him kiss, a short but tender kiss. Leonard froze. Spock looked at him waiting for his reaction. The doctor without waiting so much kissed him back, this time the kiss was long and soft, only the sound of the doors opening broke it. 

“Look at that! I’m glad you’re finally together, I knew it would work, it had to work, cause you two have always make the perfect couple, you just needed a little tiny push. Now Scotty owns me ten dollars” Kirk said having caught his friends by surprise. 

“Wait a minute, have you had anything to do with all this?” The doctor yelled.

“Oh Bones, you know I always have to do with everything” The captain smiled.

“Well, I leave you with your things, but please get a room!” Jim said exiting and laughing.

“Uh, I would be angry with him if this little plan of his hadn’t gone well” McCoy said. But the vulcan who was still staring at the door remained silent what worried Bones.

“Cause it had, hadn’t it?” He asked quickly. This question take Spock from his thoughts who looked at his blue baby eyes. 

“Indeed” The vulcan said and, for Leonard’s surprise, smiled. He kissed the doctor once more. 

“If you agree, I think that Jim’s suggestion of ‘getting a room’ is quite acceptable” Spock said.

“It is” The doctor agreed before standing up and guiding the vulcan to his quarters excited. When they entered the room they melt on a kiss and layed on the bed. Leonard’s heart was beating hard. Spock took off his shirt. Bones breath accelerated it was really happening! After all this time, it was happening, Spock was on his room, undressing, and all this wasn’t just his imagination anymore, but some doubts crossed his mind.

“S-Spock, you should know I had only did this with my ex-wife.” McCoy said awkwardly.

“I had never did this Leonard, even with my ex-wife” The vulcan explained. Bones surprised a little, but it actually made sense. The doctor relaxed a little, at least he don’t have anyone to compare me with he thought. The vulcan’s cold hands in his chest brought him back. He took off his pants and they prepared for a night none of them would easily forget. No thoughts, no words, no clothes, just the two of them, as they both had wished.


End file.
